Kingdom of the Dawn
by StreetFighter
Summary: Hikari is a knight from the Blue kingdom. One night at a ball she discovers that her kingdom betrayed her, so she fakes her death and runs away to the Red kingdom who is in war with Blue. Will she find piece or will she fall in love with the enemy.


**HEYYY guys it's me! StreetFighter YOUR FAV MORON, WHIT A NEW STORY, Ya, BELIEVE IT! Kingdom of the Dawn. KK SO THIS IS A HIKARI(Dawn)xASH STORY, NO PAUL. DON'T LIKE? THEN DON'T READ. I like the name Hikari better then Dawn, so Dawn will be her second name, and Hikari her first. XD oh yeah MY RANDOM FACTS! YESTERDAY I FELL FROM THE STAIRS! No it's not interesting BUT STILL FUN! **

**THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE REAAAALLY LOOONG BUT THE OTHERS WILL BE SHORT: p so I can update sooner. **

**SabieSabieDouga: We all thank you for reading Kingdom of the dawn.**

**(18)Hikari: Thank you!**

**(19)Ash: Thanks!**

**(19)Paul: Th-thanks.**

**(19)Kenny: THANKS DUDE!**

**(29)Jessie: Thanks! *gives you a air kiss***

**(30)James: Thank you. *gives you a red rose***

**(18)May: Thanks!**

**(20)Drew: Thanks. *hands you a bouquet***

**(21)Gary: Thanks ladies *winks***

**(26)Jenny: Thank you, sir!**

**(26)Joy: Thank you.**

**(21)Misty: Thank you. *FAKE smiles***

**(18)Lucas: Thank you.**

**(18)Barry: I ROCK!**

**(27)Brock: Ladies here I come!**

**(12)Max: *Yanks Brocks ear* Thank you! *smiles***

**(Me! age on profile)Sabrina/StreetFighter: THANKS JERKS! =3**

**FULL SUMMARY PPL!**

**So the story is about Hikari and she's the daughter of a noble. She was a knight of the Blue kingdom, who was ruled by princess Misty. One night at a huge ball Hikari overhears something she never wanted to find out; by faking her death, she starts a new life in the Red kingdom as smith. But the army of the Blue kingdom is getting bigger and stronger, the king of the red wants Hikari to make a sword that would triple the strength of his Silver knight. She gets to meet the most unusual people there is, a funny prince named Kenny, a nice chef named Brock, a charming gardener named Drew, a hyper artist named Barry, a good-looking bartender named Gary and the strongest knight named Ash. Will she survive by falling in love, or will PAUL find her.**

**BTW I didn't intend for Paul to be the bad guy, to tell you the truth he AIN'T the bad guy. So Paul lovers don't hate me. (IF YOU DO, ILL GET REEEAAALLY MAD.) He ain't the bad guy.**

**This story is rated T cause Misty wanted me toooo!**

**~The Happy World Of Haribo! ~**

Chapter 1

When the truth falls a lie will happen.

I heard knocking on the door.

"Count from ten to zero before I opening your eyes." I whispered.

I took a deep breath and jumped out of my bed, before going down stairs to open the door, I took a quick glance in the mirror.

"Yes?" I asked

I saw two knights of the Green kingdom holding a letter whit the royal seal.

"Hikari . D . Berlitz. You are invited to the prince his 19th birthday, we shall treat you as our guest. It's our honor to escort the Blue kingdom's Silver knight." They kneeled.

I took the invitation and slammed the door in their faces. Ran upstairs back to my bed and slipped in the bed sheet. I closed my eyes and replayed the conversation.

"_Hikari . D . Berlitz. You are invited to the prince his 19__th__ birthday, we shall treat you as our guest. It's our honor to escort the Blue kingdom's Silver knight."_

A Silver knight. It should title to be proud of. Their only exist 4 Silver knights, each knight in 1 kingdom. The title Silver knight means, strongest knight. I am the Blue kingdom's Silver knight. Our mission is to kill the other kingdom's their Silver knights and make one kingdom whit one king or queen.

"It's kill or be killed." It was proved by the Silver knight from the Red kingdom he was the reason why their only 3 Silver knights left.

Lucas . H . Testarosa was the Green kingdom's Silver knight. That was until he was killed, by the Red kingdom's Silver knight. No one knows the name of the Silver knight from the Red kingdom, but the rumor goes that before Lucas got killed, he inflicted a scar on his right cheek. The princess of the Yellow kingdom disappeared that day also.

Lucas . H . Testarosa was my brother figure. My brother fought in the war whit my father. My father lost one arm, unfortunately my brother died. But that didn't matter, me and my brother were not that close. Lucas on the other hand, sometimes I wished he and my bother could swish places. So Lucas could be my big brother.

"That would be nice" I smiled to myself.

I opened the invitation.

_Hikari . D . Berlitz. _

_The prince of the green kingdom would like to invite you to his 19__th__ birthday. There shall be a masked ball in the Green kingdom's palace, and there for shall also be a beauty contest on 12 o'clock._

I stared at the ceiling, thinking about going or not. "I'm a Silver knight it's my duty to go besides, father would force me anyway." I muttered.

Right now I have double shifts I work for the Blue and Green kingdom at the moment.

I rolled out of my bed and smacked my head against the floor. I stood up, and walked to a big closet full whit dresses. I opened the closet and picked a dress that resembled the blue kingdom. It was a white dress whit blue pearls, decorated whit a sapphire broche and a baby blue sage. I hung the dress on the left side of the closet. I opened my closet again, and took a out light blue dress and threw it on the bed.

I stared out of the window.

Its carnival, and that's rare around this time of year, its war and all the kingdoms are celebrating.

"Lady Berlitz?"

I looked up to see Jessie.

Jessie Rocket is my mother figure, ever since my mom died. She was really kind to me, and took care of me. She had admirable long pink hair, which made her stand out from other people.

"Hi mom" I grinned.

She hit me in the head whit a paper folded bat that came out of nowhere.

"HIKARI, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS? CALL ME BIG SISTER!"

"Ouch, that hurts Jessie!" I laughed.

She smiled.

"Lady Berlitz, let's get you dressed up." She smiled.

I gave her a confused look.

"The masked ball."

"O-oh, how did you know I was going?" I asked.

"Well you're the daughter of a noble, the Blue kingdoms Silver knight, and single." She snorted. "Your 18 Hikari its time for you to find a husband." She smirked.

I blushed. "W-well I-I-"

"You are going." She cut me off. "If you don't go ill make sure to cut of your arms and legs" she glared.

I grinned at her teary eyes

"Show me, that I raised a woman." she smiled wile wiping her fake tears.

I stood up "alright, help me whit my dress. Mom" I smiled

I felt a chilly air, then it hit me literally in the face a one hundred times.

"HOW OLD DO YOU THINK I AM?"

I stared out of the window.

"Hikari if you want to go to the carnival so bad, then why won't you go?"

"I don't want to go." I stated

"Then why do you keep staring out of the window?"

"Say Jessie mind explaining why we are celebrating?" I asked

"Well, the prince that's why." She said confused

"Then why are their knights from the Red kingdom?" I asked

"They are people in costumes." she said

"I see." I said absent minded "Say Jessie."

"Yes?" She asked.

"Wanna play outside?" I grinned.

"You don't trust this, do you?" she asked

"Not really."

She walked to my closet and pulled out a white dress.

"Go have some fun" She smiled. "But be back before 5, I still have lots to do for the ball."

"But I don't-"

"Yes you do." She cut me off.

She threw the dress in my face. It was a whit dress whit a light blue ribbon.

"Go play outside." She ordered

"Got it." I smiled.

I quickly slipped in my dress and walked towards the mirror.

"I hate this." I signed.

"Hate what?" She asked.

"My bed head." I stated

I heard laughing. "It's not funny!" I snapped whit embarrassment,

She walked over and giggled "Let me." She smiled.

I closed my eyes for a while, after 5 minutes I opened them again, to see my hair up in a bun and my bangs over my face.

"Looks good Hikari." She smiled.

I smiled back. "I'll be back before 5"

"Have fun." She grinned

I walked out of the room, the hallway was cold and dusty. I walked out of the mansion, I walked on small path that was deserted. Step for step I walked to the carnival, I saw lots of people whit costumes.

'So they weren't really knight of the red kingdom, but people in costumes?' I asked my self.

"Maybe, maybe not" I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned around to see a young man whit purple hair, dressed in a dark green overcoat.

I smiled. "Wanna find out?" I asked

"My pleasure" he smiled back.

"My name is Hikari." I grinned.

"Paul." He said looking around.

"First time in the Blue kingdom?" I asked

"Yes, well no I have been here two or three times when I was young"

I raised my eyebrow. "You're still young you know."

"Si vous êtes, ma dame." He said while handing me a blue rose.

I blushed and accepted the rose.

"Je vous remercie." I smiled.

He laughed. "So you speak French?" He asked

"Only a little." I said wile staring at the blue rose in my hand. 'I learned French from the books in my uncle's library." I smiled

"I see would you like to show me the library sometime?" he asked

"Sure, but it's in the Yellow kingdom." I signed. "It's going to be hard getting there."

"Well that's a shame." He stated

He took my hand and ran in the market "Let's explore" he smiled.

I felt my cheeks getting warm "O-okay!"

While running he never let go of my hand. After an hour we stopped running and sat on a bench.

"Hikari?" he asked

"Yes?"

"Are you invited to the masked ball, you know the prince his birthday?" he asked.

"Yes I am." I said whit a grin.

He gave me a confused look.

"My father is a noble" I explained "And I am-"

"Will you come whit me?" he interrupted "To the masked ball I mean."

"O-of course!" I yelled whit my face red as a tomato.

"I'm glad." he smiled. "I'll see you at the ball." she said after kissing my cheek.

"Y-yes." I stuttered "B-bye Paul" I waved wile blushing.

I watched him walking on the path.

_I'll see you at the ball._

"I will" I whispered.

I felt strange, like I was about to explode.

I slowly walked on the path back home; I knocked at the door waiting for Jessie to open up.

"HI-KA-RI!" Jessie screamed while throwing her left shoe at me.

"Yes?" I asked absent minded placing my hand on the cheek where Paul kissed me, wile holding the red rose he gave me.

"Where did you get that red rose?" She asked whit a grin.

"From someone I met." I replied

"What is his name?" She smirked.

"Paul."

"Are you in love?" she asked

"N-no!" I yelled whit a red face.

She laughed at my face witch made me mad.

"Jessie, what was your first love like?"

She blinked

"Do you really want to know?" she asked whit a smile.

"Yeah." I answered.

She told me her whole life story wile dressing me and doing my hair.

"What did you do when you found out he was from the Red kingdom?" I asked

"What do you think?" She smirked.

She showed me her wedding band

"Take a look." she said whit her soft voice.

_James & Jessie Rocket_

"No way!" I yelled "You got to marry your first love?"

"Yup, and when the war is over, I'll go to the Red kingdom to see him again." She smiled.

"And I'll escort you." I grinned. "And live together as a family."

"Take that ring whit you as a good luck charm" She laughed.

I smiled, okay.

"I'm done Hikari." She smiled.

I took a good look in the mirror, a white dress whit blue pearls, decorated whit a sapphire broche and a baby blue sage. A dress that resembled the Blue kingdom, my hair tied in a bun whit my bangs covering my left eye, covering my face whit a baby light blue mask.

"How do I look?" I asked a bit overwhelmed.

"Like a lady." She grinned

I smiled at that comment.

"Hikari Dawn Berlitz, are you ready to escort her majesty?" She asked me.

I smirked. "Of course."

"Don't forget your sword." She laughed.

"I won't." I yelled.

I covered my dress whit a light blue cloak, walked to the stall and saddled my horse.

"Princess Misty is waiting." I whispered wile patting her head.

I jumped on the horse and raced to the sapphire blue palace. It felt like forever getting there.

I saw lots of guards kneeling as I stepped off my horse. I slowly walked to a throne and kneeled reviling my sword.

"You may look up Silver knight."

I looked up to see a orange haired woman in a dark blue dress that showed too much skin, her hair was lose and was decorated whit white pearls, on her face was covered whit dark blue mask whit light blue diamonds.

"I Misty Blue-River am honored to have you escorting me Miss Berlitz." She smiled.

"No your majesty, it's my honor to be escorting you to the masked ball." I corrected.

I glanced at my left to see most guards leaving.

"It has been a while since we have seen each other Hikari." She smiled.

I smiled back. "Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes, I am ready to go." She answered.

Seven guards walked us outside to the carriage, me and my horse walked in the front leading the carriage behind us, after three hours of ridding we finally reached our destination, the Green kingdom.

"Majesty, we have arrived." I yelled

I went ahead and to give them my name.

Because of this big event, the royal families forget about the war that has been going on between the kingdoms, but keep their hatred between each other. It is different for us Silver knights, we cannot forget our job, we cannot forget our pain, even when our kingdom's are in peace we could die anytime.

"Now entering, noble Hikari Dawn Berlitz from Blue."

After hearing my name being preannounced, I slowly walked through the door, seeing lots of people in dresses, suits and masks. The ball room was decorated whit flowers.

Music was playing and I kept searching for Paul.

"Now entering, princess Misty Blue-river from Blue."

I noticed that everyone turned around to face the princess, accept for a raven haired boy whit a red mask, who was leaning against the wall in a corner.

The music started playing, and everyone started dancing, but I was still looking for Paul.

"Now entering. our prince Paul Shinji Green-garden."

At that moment when I turned around, I wasn't sure if he was Paul not because of his mask, but because of his nasty glare.

I walked towards the wall and leaned against it.

I turned my head to the right to see Misty being surrounded by men, she wasn't paying attention to them she was staring at the raven haired boy.

I chuckled knowing what she's thinking. 'Why isn't he paying any attention to me?'

I turned my head to the left and saw lots of couples dancing, I sighed turned my head back to the right to see that raven haired boy, who was kinda shorter then me standing in front of me and Misty glaring.

"Wanna dance?" He asked.

I wanted to say no but part of me was longing to go.

I smiled. "Sure."

I placed my right hand in his left hand and I placed my left hand on his shoulder. I felt shivers when I felt his hand on my waist.

I stared into his dark eyes and felt like I could last forever, but in that moment I felt dirty, I was searching for Paul and now I'm dancing whit another man. I took a good look at his face, part of it was damaged.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"I am afraid I cannot answer that sir." I said polite.

"Is that so?" He asked whit goofy grin on his face.

I laughed "Yes sir, you have to earn my name, just like I shall earn yours"

He smiled which made my blush.

At that moment I remembered what was most important.

"Forgive, but I have to go." I said. "Thank you for dancing whit me." I grinned.

"No problem." He laughed "When will we dance again?" he asked in a british tone.

I smirked. "I don't know, maybe in hell."

"I'll meet you there." He whispered seductively in my ear.

I blushed and walked off.

Right now I have to think about the reason why I came here. 'To escort the princess and to protect her from danger.' I toughed

I looked around to see that the princess was nowhere to be found.

I walked towards a guard. "Where is her majesty?" I glared.

"I am sorry miss but I cannot tell you that." He answered

That was the point where I reviled the sword I had hidden under my dress.

"Are you stupid, people of the Red kingdom are here." I glared. "Listen, do you really want to go against the Blue kingdom's Silver knight?" I stated after showing him the sapphire stamp."

"They went-"He muttered.

"They?" I interrupted.

"Y-yes her and t-the prince." He pointed to a huge door.

"Thanks." I dashed to the door and went inside unseen.

I walked through a hall that seemed endless. "Damn those royal people whit their huge palaces." I muttered.

I kept on walking till I heard voices, not sure who's they belonged too I opened the door wide enough to see two people, Misty and the prince.

"Then we kill the prince of Red."

"Alright, but won't your Silver knight stop you when she finds out?" He questioned.

"No, she will die in war." She laughed

"How?" He asked

"It rains a lot in the Red kingdom, right?" I heard her laugh again. "I'll tell you a secret, my Silver knight is afraid of thunder."

I shivered at the word 'thunder', I was shocked at the words 'kill and die'. I felt my legs feel numb, I was too afraid to move.

"I see, but I still don't under-"

"She would be too afraid to move, a perfect target." She interrupted.

I moved a bit trying to see the prince his face, my eyes winded in horror when he removed his mask.

"Paul." I whispered.

I saw Misty walking towards him; she took his hand and placed in on her chest.

"And when their all dead, we shall rule all 4 kingdom's as king and queen."

I started to hear moaning, that was the moment I ran out of the hall.

I felt betrayed, I felt like I made a fool out of myself for falling for him. I shall have my revenge. Translation: those fucking bitches are gonna pay.

I walked back to the ball room, making sure no one could see me going through that door.

I couldn't name the emotion I felt inside, was it anger, fear? Is this how it feels to have your heart broken? I have so many questions.

I stopped walking till I noticed I was at a huge balcony whit a lot of flowers.

I removed my mask, at that moment I told myself that I could never cry in public.

I saw 3 women coming this way.

"Excuse me miss?" They asked whit a smile on their faces.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you know that man over there?" They asked whit giggles.

I sweat dropped. "Ladies there are lots of men over there."

"That man over there, whit the red mask." She pointed.

"Its not very polite to point at people ladies." I said. "I danced whit him I don't really know him."

"That's strange, he won't dance whit other girls, and he threatened all the men to vote for you."

"To vote?" I asked

"The beauty contest." She laughed. "We toughed you might want to know, since he threatened my husband too." She gave me a fake smile.

I smiled back. "Your husband must not be very fateful then."

I glanced at the church.

"Only 5 minutes left till midnight." I whispered.

I walked out of the balcony.

"Miss!"

I turned around to see the raven haired man running towards me.

"You dropped this." He grinned.

I looked at his hand to see my knife.

I blushed. "T-that isn't mine." I lied

"Yes it is, take it." He laughed. "Hey I understand, a woman like you, walking home at night must be dangerous."

I blushed. "Thanks." I grinned.

"Bye." He smiled.

"Wait." I said whit out thinking

"I toughed you wanted to know my name, since you threatened all the men here to vote for me." I blushed.

He laughed. "You found out about that?" he asked.

"They told me." I said while pointing at the 3 woman. "You threatened their husbands too." I signed.

"Oh." He laughed. "Well, it's true I want to know your name, but not like this."

I blinked

He smirked. "I'm going to earn it remember."

I smiled. "You better."

I watched him walking out of the ball room.

The music stopped playing and all the girls gathered in the ball room.

"Men men in the room in the room, who is the fairest lady in this ball room?"

**(I SERIOUSLY WANTED TO WRITE NARUTO USUMAKI XD)**

"Me!" Yelled a man.

"I said LADY!" He screamed

A few girls started to giggle.

The man coughed. "As I was saying." He blushed.

"Misty Blue-river."

'And why am I not surprised?" I toughed

Misty laughed and walked towards the people, but the door swung open and a guard started screaming.

"Fire!" He screamed. "Knights from the Red kingdom started a fire in the garden!"

I ran towards the princess and lifted her on my shoulder. "We have to get out of here princess!" I yelled.

"Bu-"

"Your safety comes first." I snapped.

While everyone ran towards the door, I ran towards the balcony.

"Hikari! Where are you going?" she screamed.

"Short cut." I grinned. "Hold on." I yelled as I jumped off the balcony and landed on my feet.

"Hikari!" She snapped. "We could have broken somethi-"

"Shhhh." I interrupted. "We are not alone your majesty, knight of the Red kingdom will kill you when they find you." I whispered.

"Right." She whispered.

"Misty, I want you to get my horse and ride back to the castle whit the other guards." I said.

"But what about you?" She asked.

"I'll stay here, those knights are still out there, and I bet their Silver knight is whit them." I grinned.

She smiled. "I see."

"Run before they find you majesty." I warned

"O-okay." She stood up. "Hikari, be safe." She said, after her good luck she ran away.

My smile turned into a glare. "Run before they find you majesty, run before I'll kill you."

I walked towards a pond whit my sword in my hand. I ripped a part of my dress and threw it on the ground; I cut my wrist and made a blood stain on the ripped dress. I took the ribbon in my hair and tied my wrist whit it, I threw a red rose on the ground and my sword in the pond. I placed my mask under the red rose.

I sighed. "I'm an idiot."

It started to rain, and I was standing in front of the castle watching it burn away. I saw knights laughing, lots of them.

"They're from the Blue kingdom." I whispered. Everything went black, I felt sick and dirty, the only thing I wanted was revenge, and I was going to start whit them.

I took my knife and hid it under what was left of my dress and walked towards them.

"Oi, which of you assholes is still sober?" I glared.

They all smirked. "Miss, a woman should not walk alone at this hour."

"Entertain me." I smirked. "I want to see blood." I glared.

I threw my knife at one of the knights; the knife went thru his eye. "You're lucky my aim is bad today." I signed. "Undress, leave your clothes here, and leave at once." I ordered.

They did as I asked.

"All alone, again" I whispered.

I took the clothes they had left behind, and got dressed in them, right now I was wearing a baggy T-shirt, wide shorts and boots.

I took a deep breath and walked away from the palace, I looked around to see that they left a few horses here to die.

I jumped on one of the horses and raced to something new.

I'm dead to the world, I can be whoever I want to be and right now, I'm a free woman.

After riding for 4 hours I across a old farmer.

"Excuse me sir?" I asked polite.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Could you please tell me how far the Red kingdom is?" I smiled.

He smiled back. "From here 3 hours."

"Thank you, sir." I nodded.

He smiled. "The Red kingdom is nice isn't it?" He asked.

I blinked. "Not sure, it's my first time going there."

"I bet you would have a great time there." He said wile patting my horse.

"I bet I will." I grinned.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Dawn Rocket." I smiled

He blinked. "Are you James Rocket's daughter?" He asked.

"That's right" I lied. "I want to meet him." I grinned.

"Good luck." He laughed. "Have a safe trip."

"Thank you." I smiled.

**YESSS, IM GOING TO STOP HERE! Updating this story will go slow, I'll tell you that cuz, I have school, after school activities, under a mask and Yako in wonderland PLUS family drama. SO MAKE THIS IDIOT HAPPY AND REVIEW MY STORY! XD OH YEAH… GUESS THIS CHAPPIES THEME!**

**I LOVE YOUUU NAAARUTO!**


End file.
